Primal Fear
by shadowfang666
Summary: A powerful child ignorant of the power he holds, how could he be blamed for power infused accidental magic? According to the minister HE can. Find out what happens when a 5 year old Harry Potter is thrown in Azkaban.
1. A Terrible Night

Summary: A powerful child ignorant of the power he holds, how could he be blamed for power infused accidental magic? According to the minister HE can. Find out what happens when a 5 year old Harry Potter is thrown in Azkaban.

**Spoilers: Basic Harry Potter Background, If I include from the books I'll update this section**

**Disclaimer: To my disappointment, I do not own HP.**

**Reviews: Entirely welcome, flames not accepted but constructive criticism welcome.**

**Warning: mention of child abuse**

**Author's Note: This is my first non-time travelling fiction! Woohoo!! And I would like to thank my friend, Misty Maltesers for the excellent Title and Beta'ing. **

**Chapter 1: A Terrible Night**

It was a stormy, cold night in early October 1985. Everyone was staying indoors, unless it was extremely necessary to leave their homes all across the country, and Privet drive; Surrey was no exception. This street was normal to the average eye, but Number Four Privet Drive held a secret. If you were to ask the owners of the house, Petunia and Vernon Dursley, what that secret was they would probably say it was that their 5 year old freak of a nephew who was living with them since he was one, when his parents died. Were you to ask there nephew Harry, it would be the fact that he was abused and unloved, but no one was going to ask.

On this night, Marge Dursley, Vernon's sister, was staying at Privet Drive, and when she turned up the first thing Harry heard from his cupboard under the stairs was: "Where's the freak?" asked by Marge. Sighing, Harry walked out of his cupboard into the view of the Dursley's. He didn't want to, but he knew that if he didn't it would be worse.

It was four hours later that things came to blows. Marge Dursley was enjoying her favourite pass time of insulting Harry and his parents while fawning over Dudley. The conversation had just turned to Harry's parents.

"Good for nothing drunks," she grinned maliciously at the fleeting unhappy expression that she caught passing over Harry's face. "What? You really think they weren't…. you know? It's obvious that they didn't love you!" she lied. All movement suddenly seized in the house; as much as the Dursley's hated Harry they had never denied that his parents had loved him. Don't get them wrong; they had never told him that his parents did love him, they just hadn't said that they didn't because even they knew that his mother's love is what keeping them safe.

When Marge had spoken, Harry saw red. He didn't understand what was going on, all he knew was that he had a burning sensation all through his body. He only had a glimpse of the Dursley's frightened faces and Dudley running out of the room before the world around him exploded.

While Harry was experiencing that, the Dursleys saw what that deadly sentence had caused him. He was frozen in place, and was glowing an eerie white and green, and it was like there was fire in his eyes. Dudley was safe, but the adults were too scared to move. Suddenly the house blew outwards and Dudley was thrown clear off the house as he had reached the front door by the time the house blew up. The adult Dursleys were not so lucky; they were directly in front of Harry, so unfortunately for them they blew up along with the house. When all the debris had settled there in the middle of the crater once known as Number Four Privet Drive, Harry Potter was unconscious to the world and Dudley Dursley was lying flat out on the opposite pavement, also in the blackness of unconscious.

In London, in the Ministry of Magic Minister, Fudge, was doing his annual inspection of the Department of Accidental Magic, when all of a sudden loud alarms started blaring in the office.

"WHAT IS THAT?" shouted Fudge over the noise.

"Someone's doing accidental magic, Sir. Powerful magic!" replied an Auror who was on duty there, after he had turned the infernal alarm off.

"Where?" asked an overly curious Minister.

"Privet Drive, surrey, Sir." answered the Auror. "Although there is no record of a witch or wizard living there! Must be a Muggleborn!"

The Minister's stomach dropped when the Auror had spoken, as he was the one of a few that knew which wizard lived there. "Yes, yes must be," he managed to get out. "_If the Potter Kid was this powerful he could easily overthrow me when he's older...I'll just have to make sure he's incapable of it."_The Minister thought. "Right, Auror Riker, grab your partner and let's go. I want to see who could've done this." He stated, and then they all grabbed the Portkey to take them to Privet Drive.

When they arrived they were all shocked at what they saw, and the Minister was in the belief that someone who could cause this much damage should not be on the streets. Spotting the Potter kid, he walked over, passing the Muggle police as he went, who were dealing with Dudleys. Not yet having saw Harry.

"Is he alive?" asked Auror Stevens, she was Auror Riker partner. "And who is he?"

"He's alive and he's...to powerful too left on the streets. Lets go, we're taking him to Azkaban." commanded Fudge, making a quick decision.

"WHAT!!! He's only three or four, you can't send a child to that place!" stated an outraged Stevens, with Riker right behind her in that belief.

"He's five and I can and am. You are both under oaths to do as I say, and I'm commanding you to do this and not tell anyone. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir." the Aurors said, cursing the oaths they had taken when they joined the Ministry.

"Good, now we're going to take this portkey to my office, where I shall stay with the boy while you two get the portkey to get to Azkaban." said a self satisfied Fudge

When they got to the Minister's office, the two Aurors left to get the Portkey.

"I can't believe we are doing this!" fumed Riker.

"How can he do this to a child it's...it's evil, it's in humane!" said an equally fumed Stevens.

"Unfortunately, we can't go against him, if we do we'll both die." said a now frustrated Riker, the oaths were very serious.

"True. Hopefully the kid's powerful enough to survive the Dementors." stated Stevens, knowing that it was unlikely but hoping none the less, then making a quick decision, she grabbed Riker's arm and took a detour, grabbing a standard trunk from a store cupboard along the way.

"What are we doing?" asked Riker.

"We're giving the kid the best ammunition he can have!" she replied, walking into the Ministry's library and copying hundreds of books with a wave of her wand and filling the trunk with the copies.

"Knowledge." she grinned at her partner, and shrunk the trunk. Grinning with her, Riker led the way to get the portkey.

The two Aurors, Harry, and the Minister, arrived at Azkaban, trudging up, they sped through security. The Minister using the power of the oaths to get past the guards.

"Where are you putting him?" asked Stevens, carrying Harry and only now realising who he is after seeing the scar.

"High security cell." answered Fudge.

"There's no room." stated Riker.

"Then we'll put him with someone, I don't care he's going to one."

They all arrived at the high security cells, opening one, Riker led Stevens into the cell, watching the prisoner, who was watching them from the darkened corner. Riker wondered who that was. Stevens laid Harry down whispering "_Sorry"_ into his ear and placing the shrunken trunk next to him before the Minister could see it. The trunk was charmed to enlarge in two hours. The Minister walked out with the Aurors following, obliviating the guards as he went, and Riker and Stevens' fears were about to be realised as, as soon as they had returned to the Minister's office he obliviated them as well before sending them off.

At Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, Professor Dumbledore had called an emergency meeting of the old Order of the Phoenix in his office.

"I was called to the scene of a very powerful explosion that had taken place at the residence of Harry Potter," started Dumbledore, but at this declaration Remus Lupin's head snapped up at the mention of his dead best friend's son.

"Is Harry ok, Albus?" he asked.

Dumbledore bowed his head, feeling his age catch up with him. "The Dursleys were blown up, except their son, who was thrown clear and has now been put in to Muggle foster care. There was no sign of Harry. It is my fear that he was completely decimated when he destroyed number four Privet Drive. I'm sorry but I see no way he could've survived that."

It was then that Harry Potter was declared dead. Had they looked at the registry for witches and wizards that is automatically updated when a magical person is born or dead, they would have seen that Harry Potter's name was clearly in the living section.

Back at Azkaban, Sirius Black was looking at the child that was brought in to his cell a few minutes earlier.

"_How could they send a child here!"_ he thought bitterly, as he looked, most people were insane by their second week, but Sirius was innocent and that wasn't a happy thought so the Dementors couldn't take it. It wasn't a lot, but it was enough to keep him sane. Crawling over to the kid, he rolled him over into the light and when he saw his face Sirius fell over in shock; staring at him was what he thought for a brief second was a very young James Potter. When his brain caught up with him the realisation of who the kid was him hit him like a rampaging hippogriff.

"Oh my God! Harry!!!" he croaked.


	2. The Long Talk

Summary: A powerful child ignorant of the power he holds, how could he be blamed for power infused accidental magic? According to the minister HE can. Find out what happens when a 5 year old Harry Potter is thrown in Azkaban.

**Spoilers: Basic Harry Potter background. If I include from the books I'll update this section.**

**Disclaimer: To my disappointment, I do not own HP. **

**Reviews: Entirely welcome, flames not accepted but constructive criticism welcome.**

**Warning: mention of child abuse**

**Author's Note: This is my first non-time travelling fan fiction! Woohoo!! And I would like to thank my friend, Misty Maltesers for the excellent Title and Beta reading. **

THANK YOU!!!!! To all my reviewers from chapter one you made my days lol

**Chapter 2: The Long Talk**

In the middle of an ocean stood a giant fortress onto which waves crashed as if they were trying to devour it and storms raged on overhead. It seemed impossible to reach, but this fortress was reachable to some, and housed hundreds. This place was the prison Azkaban, and was used by the British Ministry of Magic.

Two days ago, three people brought an unconscious five year old Harry Potter to these shores, and placed him in a high security cell with Sirius Black. I'm sure at the time they didn't know who they placed him with; had they known I'm not sure they wouldn't have, but luckily for the child this is where he was placed, for Sirius Black was Harry's Godfather.

In the cell that housed Sirius and Harry, Sirius was sitting against a wall reading a book he had gotten out of the trunk, which enlarged two days prior, scaring him half to death even if he did think he was already half way there being in that prison. Across from him laid Harry who had not regained consciousness since arriving, and Sirius had to admit to himself that that scared him more then the trunk, or the realisation that Harry was here.

"_Where am I?" _thought Harry, as he started to regain consciousness. "_This is not the cupboard under the stairs!" _Harry groaned as he twisted around, gaining the attention of Sirius, who slammed the book shut making Harry wince at the sound, and rushed over to him.

"Harry, can you hear me?" he asked in his croaky voice due to lack of use.

"How do you know me?" Harry asked in a scared voice as a man with long matted hair, a beard and striped clothes stared down at him.

"I recognised you; you look a lot like your father, James!" stated Sirius, not liking the scared look in his Godson's eyes.

At the mention of his Father's name, Harry forgot all about being scared of this man. "You knew my father?" he asked.

"We were best friends, brothers in everything but blood. Actually I guess we were closer then brothers. I doubt you would've told your brother everything you did, aye." said Sirius, giving Harry a small smile.

Harry nodded his head, still worried about what this man who claims to have known his father wanted. "Where are we?" he decided to stick to questions; this man didn't seem terrible at the moment. No way would he've asked the Dursleys so many questions.

"The Wizarding prison, Azkaban."

"Wizarding? Prison?" asked a fairly shocked five year old.

"Hmm I guess your aunt and uncle didn't tell you much?" Sirius ventured, not missing the wince that came from Harry when he mentioned his relatives.

"Well due to the fact we're stuck with each other for a while, why don't we go talk over here?" Sirius said, guiding him over to a wall where they sat sitting opposite each other. "You know, I'm surprised that you haven't been affected by the Dementors yet."

"Demantas?"

"Dementors. They're the guards. Terrible creatures, they suck all the happiness out of you, so you feel like you'll never be happy again."

"Oh, what does happy feel like?" asked Harry, knowing that he had never seemed happy; he had no friends, his relatives hurt him, what was there to be happy about?

"Excuse me?" asked a shocked Sirius. "You know what it feels like! Right?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Why?"

Here, Harry hesitated; he didn't know whether to trust him or not; he had never told any body about his relatives hurting him, or that he had no friends, but that part he didn't have to; every one knew. But now looking in to the eyes of this stranger, all he felt was trust. He didn't understand; it was like he had seen him before.

"Have we met, before?" he asked, avoiding the question for now.

Sirius knew what he was doing, but he also knew that he had to be patient, yet that didn't mean he was going to give up.

"Yes, I'm your godfather. I babysat you when you were a baby, and I was always around at your parents'. It was like I lived there, but I didn't even, if your dad had offered."

"Oh!" Harry paused, wondering whether to say anything or not. After a few minutes he decided. "I never had any friends around the place I lived, or in pre-school; my cousin wouldn't let anyone be friends with me. My Aunt and Uncle always made sure I knew that I was a freak." he said, not looking at the man. He then realised that the man knew his name, but he didn't know his, "What's your name?" he asked, still not looking.

"Sirius Black, or Padfoot, that was my nickname." Sirius said, barely controlling his anger at the injustice of the world to Harry.

There was one thing that he needed to know, "Harry? Look at me, please." Harry looked over to him. "I know this must be hard for you, but I need to know, did your Aunt and Uncle hurt you?" he asked gently, which was a feat for him considering the amount of anger he felt at the moment.

Harry immediately turned away; he felt hot liquid behind his eyes and he told himself he was not going to cry, which always worked when he was with the Dursleys. He felt a pressure under his chin which was Sirius' hand, who turned his chin to look back at him. When Harry saw Sirius once more, he saw the kindness in his eyes and the promise never to hurt him. He had no idea how he knew this, he just did; he had been able to sense people's intentions occasionally, and now when he saw Sirius, he knew that no matter what happened this man was here for him and always will be, and in that moment everything he had learnt to survive at the Dursleys fell and smashed into a gazillion pieces, and Harry fell in to the waiting arms of Sirius and cried.

When Sirius had turned Harry's chin back, he saw the inner battle on his face. He saw shock, confusion, and sadness mixed. Sirius then let go of Harry's chin, and opened his arms for his Godson, and he was sure at that point he saw something snap behind his eyes, and Harry crumpled in to his arms and cried.

Awhile later, Sirius was just sitting there with his arms around Harry, rubbing his back comfortingly. He barely heard the question spoken by him, "Wizarding?" But when he realised what he had said, Sirius had to laugh, as it would seem they had got way off topic.

"Yes, Harry, Wizarding as in magic. I'm a wizard, your Father was a wizard, your Mother was a witch, and you are a wizard too."

"Magic exists?"

"Yep, in fact the two Aurors that placed you here brought a trunk full of books, clothes, and stuff for you. And they left a letter, do you want me to read it?"

"No, I can read." stated Harry, reaching for the offered letter.

_Dear kid,_

_I know this is probably shocking for you, and you're probably scared. We just wanted to tell you how sorry we are, but we are under oaths to do as we're told by the Minister Fudge. If we don't, we would die. Even though you will be going to Azkaban, we wanted you to have something to help you, and maybe someday you could escape with the amount of power you have; I wouldn't put it past you Included in the trunk is several hundred books, clothes of different sizes, and some food pantries that are never ending, and a few wands that were confiscated, hopefully you'll find one that'll work for you. Now, I think it's about time that I tell you what happened. Well, we're not entirely sure. All we know is that you did some very powerful accidental magic, and blew up Number Four Privet Drive. I am sorry but we believe that the adults present in the house were killed; because other than you, there was only one other individual alive, a Muggle child who has gone into fostering now. I'm sorry. I hope that you'll get out of there, but it won't be easy._

_Aurors: Riker, and Stevens._

_P.S.: We have a feeling that we'll be obliviated after we drop you off._

"Erm..." was all Harry could say.

"Any questions?" asked Sirius, which earned a small glare from Harry.

"Yes, actually if this is a prison, what are you doing here?"

Sirius sighed; wondering how to go around this. "I was framed for the murder of 12 Muggles, a Wizard, and everyone believes me to be the one to betray your parents." Sirius said, seeing no reason to lie to him, as he seemed smart for a five year old. But at the look Harry was giving him, he knew he had to go on and explain better.

After telling him the whole story, the two prisoners were worn out. "Listen it's late. Why don't we get some sleep, and you can start reading those books tomorrow? If we want to escape here, we're going to have to get you magically capable, and I think it's only the left over magic pouring out of you from the magical explosion that is saving you from the effects of the Dementors, but I don't know how long it'll last." With that, the two laid down on the floor for some sleep. Sirius was the only one feeling the presence of the Dementors, but after using his animagus form so much he didn't feel it as much in human form anymore, not that he knew the reason behind that, but what ever it was he was grateful.

**A/N: Review, please. Want to know what you think!**


	3. The Years Pass

**Summary:** A powerful child ignorant of the power he holds, how could he be blamed for power infused accidental magic? According to the minister HE can. Find out what happens when a 5 year old Harry Potter is thrown in Azkaban.

**Spoilers:** Basic Harry Potter background. If I include from the books I'll update this section.

**Disclaimer:** To my disappointment, I do not own HP.

**Reviews:** Entirely welcome, flames not accepted but constructive criticism welcome.

**Warning:** mention of child abuse

**Author's Note:** People have mentioned about how Harry is smart for a five year old, first off I can't write as a five year old lol, second I personally believe that were you to be subjected to abuse at a young age and forced to take care of yourself it would force you to act older then you should, this isn't going to be a story where things come naturally to Harry he will have to work for these things lol, oh and for those who were wondering how he could read well what else is he going to do all those hours forced to be in a cupboard under the stairs.

**Chapter 3**

**The years pass**

The months past for the two prisoners with nothing to do other then read and practice magic.

The day after their conversation all those months ago, they looked through the magically expanded trunk; Sirius looked through the wands that had been placed in there and was pleasantly surprised to find his own wand, shrugging at his luck he continued to look through everything.

A few weeks after that Sirius had been reading up on wards while Harry was reading the history books on magic. Harry jumped out of his skin when Sirius whooped for joy from where he was sitting and for a man who was sitting in a high security cell in Azkaban surrounded by dementors this was no easy feat,

"What?" he asked

Sirius looked up at his godson and grinned "I think I've found a ward then can help us fight of the feelings of dementors, it's undetectable by magic and by the dementors themselves!"

"How much help?" asked Harry not completely understanding _What are wards?_ He asked himself mentally shrugging he decided to look it up in the books.

"Well it won't completely suppress it but it means that we will only feel the effects slightly." Explained Sirius seriously (HAHAHA)

Harry was glad to hear it, as the effects of the dementors had started to effect him a week after he arrived.

So Sirius had gone about warding the cell from the major effects of the dementors he also added several wards one of which was like a notice-me-not charm in which the guards would look in but not register what they were seeing, Sirius put this up so they would not see the trunk or the food pantry or even Harry, he knew he was taking a risk with this as there was a possibility that none of the guards knew of Harry's imprisonment but there was a slight chance that there would be at least one that knew that he was in Azkaban, that was also the reason why two years later they would add a ward that they created - Sirius mostly - using the knowledge they both had gained, this ward was designed to _**If**_ there was someone looking for Harry they would see him as the age he's supposed to be, but he would be curled up in a ball in a corner and the _'other prisoner' _Would be in the other corner where they couldn't see them –no one knows off by heart who was in each cell and in the year to come when a Fudge wannabe would come to check up on Harry he would never check to see who is cellmate is-

So over the years Sirius and Harry would learn everything that was in those books, Harry would start on his Animagus training and Sirius would hone his magic to its limits and they both prayed that they would find a way off this island.

**5 years after Harry's imprisonment**

Looking in to the cell of Sirius and Harry if you were able to look past the wards you would not think that it was a cell, as they had majorly redecorated, there were two transfigured single beds on one wall bookshelves on the opposite wall two chairs next to the meagre window and on the wall that had the door there was graffiti, it was a wall where they just put whatever they wanted on there.

"So Harry you think you're ready?" Asked Sirius.

Today was the day they were going to find out Harry's Animagus form, years ago they had both been disappointed to know that until Harry had built up his magic reserves they would not be able to train him to be an Animagus, but over the years Harry had learnt all of Hogwarts material and more, even if the power behind the spells weren't as powerful as they could be due to not having his own wand and him not being able to reach his magical potential at such a young age they were still impressive for his age, and they now deemed it time he would be able to find his form.

"Yes, Padfoot I'm ready!" Harry said excitedly. Over time the wounds of Harry's past healed, though they never went away they doubt they would ever go but they had healed enough for Harry with Sirius's help to gain back some of his childhood and in the confines of his cell and with the help of magic they had played childish games, told horror stories around the time they thought it was Halloween, they even had Christmas though no presents were exchanged they still had the tree and they used the food pantry to have a dinner, and of course with Sirius Black around no childhood would be complete without...pranks and Sirius taught Harry everything about the art of pranking which when he looked back after being pranked he would think that maybe he should of left some things out so he could get him back with something he didn't already know about.

Sirius had promised Harry that when they knew his form he would give him a Marauder name and he would become the fourth Marauder, they did not consider Peter Pettigrew to be a Marauder anymore. They both also hoped that when they got out they would be able to convince Moony of the truth but that was something they did not talk of often as it hurt too much for Sirius to think about his last best friend.

"Now you remember everything you need to do?" Sirius asked again for the umpteenth time.

"Yes Sirius." Said Harry with a roll of his eyes "Can we just get on with it please!" he begged, Sirius grinned at his godson and reached a hand up and ruffled his hair.

"Go on then, give it a shot!"

Harry sat cross legged on the ground, in front of him was a potion that he needed to drink, after downing the potion he went in to a deep state of meditation where if he does it right he would receive a vision of sorts of his form. After hours of meditation while Sirius lazed on his bed reading Harry opened his eyes and cranked his head to the side gaining Sirius's attention.

"Well, what are you?" he asked eagerly, but when he actually registered his godson's face which was in amazed shock his grin faltered slightly "What?"

Harry looked up at Sirius opened and closed his mouth a couple of times before replying "I'm a Jaguar..." he started

"Cool!" interrupted Sirius jumping up

"And a Phoenix." Finished Harry making Sirius's jaw drop open and for him to fall back on to the bed.

"But...but...t-that's impossible!" he exclaimed

"And yet here it is." Said Harry sarcastically

"Don't get cheeky!"

"What do you expect my dear godfather I spend all my time with you!" laughed Harry

"True...two forms impressive!" Sirius grinned at his godson

"You know the best part?" asked Harry

"What?"

"I get the feeling that I get the powers of a phoenix which means..." Harry trailed off

"You can Phoenix flame us out of here!" shouted Sirius once more jumping up this time joined by Harry, the two spent the next few minutes hugging in happiness that they knew that one day they will get out of there.

"It will still take time for me to transform though." Harry reminded him

"I know...so let's get started!" Sirius turned in to Padfoot and bounced around in his excitement and Harry laughed

"I thought I was supposed to be the child?" he asked between laughter, Sirius transformed back at grinned and Harry

"Good point, hmmm a name, was there anything that was similar between the forms?" he asked Harry now serious sitting on his chair; Harry joined him on his own chair and thought about the question.

"Well, the only thing I can think of is that my scar was present on both forms, not overly noticeable but it was there." Said Harry

While Sirius spent the evening going over the pro's and con's of different marauder names, Harry studied the books even though the books had been read before, that was one other thing Harry was looking forward to after getting out of there was being able to read books he hasn't read before.

"I've got it!" exclaimed Sirius

"Got what?" asked Harry distractedly

"Your Marauder name." His reply got Harry's immediate attention

"Really!? What?"

"Bolt." Grinned Sirius

"Bolt, cool." Harry returned Sirius's grin, and on that night while Sirius slept Harry performed his first prank as an official Marauder on his godfather.

_Whew here you go hope ya like!!!!!!!!! Please review!_


End file.
